The present invention relates to a device for mounting a network for dividing a frequency and feeding divided frequencies to a woofer and a tweeter in a coaxial type composite speaker wherein the tweeter is coaxially mounted on the front side of the woofer.
Conventionally in such a coaxial type composite speaker as mentioned above, it is general that the network is integrally mounted to the speaker.
FIG. 3 is a vertical sectional view of an example of the prior art coaxial type speaker. Referring to FIG. 3, a tweeter 1 is mounted on a front end of an extension 4 of a center pole 3 for forming a magnetic circuit of a woofer 2. A magnet cover 5 is provided to cover the magnetic circuit of the woofer 2, and network parts such as a choke coil 6 and a capacitor are mounted in the magnet cover 5.
FIG. 4 is a view similar to FIG. 3, showing another example of the prior art coaxial type speaker. Referring to FIG. 4, a bobbin 8 for winding the choke coil 6 is mounted through a spacer 7 to the center pole 3 of the woofer 2, and the tweeter 1 is mounted on the bobbin 8.
In the former example shown in FIG. 3, as the network is mounted in the magnet cover 5, the magnet cover is necessary in addition to a substrate on which the choke coil 6, the capacitor, etc. are soldered, thus causing an increase in cost. Futhermore, after the tweeter 1 and the woofer 2 are assembled together, the magnet cover 5 installing the network is mounted, and a wiring from the network to a voice coil is connected, thus reducing the workability.
In the latter example shown in FIG. 4, the bobbin 8 winding the choke coil 6 therearound must be mounted in assembling the tweeter 1 and the woofer 2, and a wiring from the choke coil 6 to the capacitor and the voice coil is connected. Accordingly, there are problems in ensuring of a wiring path, assembling, workability for wiring, etc.